Link of Chain
Lyrics Nihongo 駆け出しのIncubator 精一杯の Breakin'Breakin'down 横目で捉えた状態 なんともないと思っていたんだろう？ 限りなくPurgeしたいようなプライド 強引に Going on 抜け出せぬマイナスループ HideもRock On 照らす 逃げられない運命は 夜の波に飲み込まれた 悲しさ共にWith me 抱え 転がる 空へとfall away 時は開く この場所で 叶えるよMyself 光を On your mind あげましょう 希望のDestiny 取り返し 広がる In the stars もう負けるつもりはない 勝ち切る Link of Chain また輝く あの場所に辿り着く My Dream 奏でるよ again 見せましょう One more Destiny 繰り返し 記す自分のスタイル 立ち止まるつもりはない My road, Link of Chain Romaji kakedashi no Incubator seiippai no Breakin'Breakin'down yokome de toraeta joutai nantomo nai to omotteitan darou? kagirinaku Purge shitai you na PRIDE gouin ni Going on nukedasenu MINUS LOOP Hide mo Rock On terasu nigerarenai unmei wa yoru no nami ni nomikomareta kanashisadomo ni With me kakae korogaru sora e to fall away toki wa hiraku kono basho de kanaeru yo Myself hikari wo On your mind agemashou kibou no Destiny torikaeshi hirogaru In the stars mou makeru tsumori wa nai kachi kiru Link of Chain mata kagayaku ano basho ni tadoritsuku My Dream kanaderu yo again misemashou One more Destiny kurikaeshi shirusu jibun no STYLE tachidomaru tsumori wa nai My road, Link of Chain English Translation Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'Link of Chain' is one of the songs part of the contest of pop'n music éclale. *On the contest sitepop'n Creator page (Japanese), Link of Chain is credited to Hommarju feat. ayu. *'Link of Chain's' HYPER chart was re-rated in pop'n music éclale on March 22nd, 2016. Song Production Information Hommarju It's been a long time since pop'n music had deliver with Tag. With her undercooked voice, Ayu-chan gave me the push up for the quality work that crossed over my hypothesis this time. Since the things I want to say expressed me soundly, If I am writing some sentences, oneself for the contribution time is placed on; Everyone from the pop'n team, please write the music that is not public to me after this. And, I'm wishing something that reaches for everyone's ears and minds. I have some fun with you! That's Hommarju! ayu Hello! I'm ayu!! I was allowed to sing a very cool song, with the combination with Hommarju right now!! It's doubtless by striking to get in the rhythm! Please play to enjoy! Staff Comments PON The theme of the music adoption is "Pops". Hommarju is being inducted into a hall of fame, since he's a person from beatnation RHYZE! Plus, he's going to bring ayu-chan! What a harsh darling! Though the quality's the best, he received to adopt it, because he already sensed his facing passion for public planning. He has assaulted a popular and expensive minor-pitched anime song in the wind in Pops. So harsh. He attacked an earlier BPM with the following degree. So harsh. He has inserted a hard piano beyond the game. Really harsh. He came to strike a small sound with his synthesizer in an adjustment task of degrees in difficulty. Very harsh!! ...This is harsh!!!!!!!!! So they fused together with their nature of music by themselves to understand the factors that were in the game, as to tell the gaming however. Conversely, the point was expensive, if it is dare aiming on purpose. ayu-chan has been shown with a cool face, varied in "Like a pop'n music", in a true strength clique to hear NU-KO's variety of identical voices. The duo's strength became a splendid adoption together. To know them individually is a satisfaction, because I could meet Erika again. Thanks, darling. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:Odai ni idonde create! pop'n original gakkyoku contest☆ daishuurokusai Category:Hommarju Songs Category:Ayu Songs